Different designs for mounts for automatic weapons of the above mentioned type are known, partly also specially adapted for stationary or mobile supports. Known mounts, however, suffer from the drawback that the recoil forces from the weapon bring the weapon out of the sight line for the following firing. Known mounts of the above mentioned type also have been less developed with regard to quick and secure operation and for producing a series of shots very quickly.